Lampwick
Lampwick is a minor antagonist of Disney's 1940 feature film Pinocchio. He was voiced by the late Frankie Darro. He is based upon the Candlewick from the Italian story The Adventures of Pinocchio. Although not confirmed specifically, Disney chief animator Fred Moore is credited for the appearance of Lampwick. Moore, who was responsible for the character's story arc, is believed to have added the red hair and buck teeth as a caricature of himself. Background He is a tough, older boy from the streets, who becomes friends with Pinocchio on their way to Pleasure Island. Based on the description of from The Coachman, he was most likely chosen to go to Pleasure Island due to his bad behavior. He laughs at all forms of authority, preferring to engage in more crooked activities like drinking and vandalizing. Lampwick is tall and slender, and sports red hair and buckteeth. He ends up turned into a donkey. His fate afterwards is unknown; however, his appearance as a human in several other places suggests he found a way to turn back to normal. It is highly likely that he is under the age of 12. Personality Lampwick, in terms of personality, is a bit of a delinquient. He fully enjoys the events in Pleasure Island and gladly takes parts of all of it. But he seems to be a nice kid towards Pinocchio, acting as his friend while they are at Pleasure Island together while they played pool and took part in some of the activities. He is slightly disrespectful, however, as he fully insults Jiminy Cricket despite the fact that he was trying to help. Physical appearance As a human, Lampwick is a tall and slender boy immediately identifiable by his red hair and buckteeth. His outfit consists of formal brown jacket and yellow vest with a green ascot over his white shirt, complemented by olive green pants with suspenders and a pair of brown shoes. He also wears a bowler hat with a single feather in it. Upon turning into a donkey, he loses these and his trademark red hair. Appearances Pinocchio Lampwick meets Pinocchio on the Coachman's stagecoach, and the two quickly become friends. Though Lampwick has never been to Pleasure Island, he has heard great things about the fun they can have there. Pinocchio and Lampwick spent their free time roughing up other boys, vandalizing property, smoking, eating, drinking beer, and playing pool. At the pool hall, it becomes apparent that they seem to be the only boys left at the park, though Lampwick doesn't seem to care, and doesn't even suspect anything to be awry. It could be more likely that the poolhall was where Lampwick and Pinocchio spent much of their time carousing while on the island, and it was missed by the Coachman and his hoods; thus, Lampwick was unaware of the other boys transforming into donkeys. When Jiminy Cricket arrives at the island trying to convince Pinocchio to leave, Lampwick is quick to shoot him down, stating Pinocchio was foolish to take orders from a "grasshopper". Jiminy is insulted, but Pinocchio defends him, saying that Lampwick is his best friend. After Lampwick continues to harass him, Jiminy leaves the two boys in a huff. In one of more frightening scenes, while he and Pinocchio are playing pool, drinking, and smoking, he and Lampwick start transforming into donkeys. First, he grows donkey ears, a tail, and his head completely transforms. The transformation is not painful, as evidenced by Lampwick's ignorance of his condition. However, this also creates a paradox in the film: Pinocchio does notice when his ears and tail grow in, even though Lampwick does not. It is theorized that Lampwick's overly-intoxicated condition led to his ignorance of the changes. When Pinocchio sees Lampwick's ears transform into donkey ears, he immediately stops drinking. Lampwick then grows a donkey tail (breaking his pants), complete with a long hairy black tassel that sweeps across the floor, prompting Pinocchio to stop smoking. After Lampwick's head completely changes, Pinocchio laughs at him when Lampwick asks if he looks like a "jackass," because he literally does. Lampwick doesn't notice these changes until he accidentally brays while laughing at Pinocchio, who had also brayed by accident when laughing at him. He covers his mouth with terror and asks "Did that come out of me?", to which Pinocchio nods. Lampwick then touches his mouth and notices it feels different. Then he touches his face and feels it covered in hair; finally he feels his ears only to find that they have grown longer. He immediately grabs them, sees this change and asks what is going on. When he sees that he is half-donkey in a mirror, he panics and begs Pinocchio for help. All the while, Pinocchio was watching the whole thing, but had no idea what to do and could not think of any advice. Lampwick yells at Pinocchio to "call that beetle, call anybody", not realizing that Jiminy, having learned of the island's curse, was already on his way but would not be there in time to save Lampwick. Then Lampwick's hands and feet became hooves, and now his body was covered in hair. Lampwick cries for his mother as he is forced onto four legs and throwing off his hat, completing his transformation into a donkey. He loses his ability to speak, and begins braying and kicking wildly. He destroys the pool hall with his hind legs, breaks a mirror, kicks his clothes off leaving him naked (but since he is a donkey he did not seem to care), and then flees the scene braying in terror. It was never shown onscreen what happened to Lampwick, but he was likely sold by the evil Coachman. Once the curse was broken and Pinocchio became a human boy, Lampwick returned to his human form, got his voice back, and made it home to his family along with all the other boys who have ever been to Pleasure Island. This was unseen. Lampwick can be seen as both a villain and ally of good in the film in 2 ways. As a villain, he influences Pinocchio into behaving the same way he does and antagonizes Jiminy, while as an ally of good, he befriends Pinocchio and stays in good terms with him until his awful fate. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Lampwick makes a cameo in the film in a Toontown poster advertising for smoking cigarettes with his donkey ears and tail from the original Pinocchio film. ''House of Mouse'' Lampick was seen in the episode Jiminy Cricket. Disney Parks As part of the Disney Dreamers Everywhere special event in 2013, Lampwick appeared alongside Pinocchio, Geppetto, Foulfellow and Gideon as a walk around character for a special meet and greet at Walt Disney World. Other than that, he hasn't been a meetable character. Trivia *Lampwick is similar to Sir Kay from The Sword in the Stone, as both are gingers (redheaded), tall, arrogant, and are bullies. One difference is that Kay antagonized Wart, while Lampwick never antagonized Pinocchio though he did antagonize Jiminy Cricket. Another difference is their comeuppance: Kay reforms, although he was reluctant to do so, and Lampwick gets turned into a donkey and never reforms. Another difference is that whilst Lampwick is a young teenager Kay is either in his late teens or early twenities and is muscular whilst Lampwick is slim. *As shown in some early concepts/sketches of Lampwick after transforming into a donkey, he was originally supposed to escape Pleasure Island with Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket. *According to the original Italian story, Lampwick's real name was Romeo; he was called "Lampwick" ("Lucignolo", which can also translate as "Candlewick") because of his tall thin appearance like a stick of candle in a lamp. *Also in the original Italian story, he had a bigger part; in fact it is he, rather than the Fox and the Cat (the original counterparts of Honest John and Gideon, who tempts Pinocchio into going to Pleasure Island/Toyland with him. And after he is turned into a donkey, he is sold to a farmer, and later on when Pinocchio encounters him towards the end, he is not only still a donkey but dying from illness and exhaustion from much abuse and overwork, and Pinocchio barely has time to say farewell before he breathes his last. *Lampwick is similar to Ronno from Bambi. *Lampwick is essentially the complete opposite of Jiminy Cricket. While Jiminy encourages Pinocchio to be good and follow the rules, Lampwick encourages Pinocchio to be bad and break the rules. Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Not completely evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Category:Polite villains